Play Hard: Bite Marks
by SweetStrawberryShortCake
Summary: BDSM Dynamic Universe: Fully authorized by Xanthe and Keira Marcos. Dom!Snape/Sub!Harry. a little 'Play Hard' Spin Off about those mysterious bite marks Harry got the first night. This chapter mentions blood play, bite play, knife play, very mild cock and ball torture, edge play, pain play, sadism, masochism, soft limits, hard limits, no limits, and brutality. Severus' POV. part 3.


_**AN: BDSM Dynamic Universe: Fully authorized by Xanthe and Keira Marcos. Dom!Snape/Sub!Harry. ahaha a little 'Play Hard' Spin Off about those mysterious bite marks Harry got the first night. This chapter mentions blood play, bite play, knife play, very mild cock and ball torture, edge play, pain play, sadism, masochism, soft limits, hard limits, no limits, and brutality. I own nothing! this is MA and and maybe even NC-17, so if it gets taken down you can all find it on my Live Journal.**_

_**WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Play Hard: Bite Marks**

Severus moaned as he pushed into Harry again. He could hardly believe how tight the Sub was around him. It had taken real work and coaxing to get Harry to accept his entire length and girth. Now he was surrounded by the boy's tightness, smothered in his desire. He could feel his body being pushed to go as far it could go as he struggled to hold his back his orgasm as Harry met him thrust for thrust.

He tightened his hands on the boy's hips and swallowed back a scream and bit down hard on Harry's shoulder. He moaned as he thrust his hard cock back in, hitting the boy's prostate hard enough to make the boy scream out and buck against him.

He slid his hand into Harry's hair and pulled his head back for a savage kiss, but he knew the Sub was swimming on a haze of pleasure, so deep in his Sub Space that he couldn't respond. The boy was a throbbing, pulsing conduit of pleasure and need.

He knew that the teen was probably only meeting him thrust for thrust based on instinct. And Severus was perfectly fine with that. He loved this side of Harry, this carnal, primal, basic side. And Severus was resolved to bring Harry to this point as often as possible.

Harry was screaming deep in the back of throat, and Severus was only spurned on by his screams. He was truly looking forward to making the boy scream as much as possible and as often as possible. He wanted to hear it. He wanted to absorb it in, practically bathe in it.

He trailed his fingers through the blood on the boy's back and groaned at the sheer eroticism of it all. Harry's back was dripping with blood, his ass cheeks were stained with it as it pooled down his body.

It was absolutely filthy. And Severus loved filthy. He loved most things filthy. And he just knew Harry was a filthy Submissive. He briefly wished that Harry could see his back at that moment in time and decided that the next time his took his Submissive's blood it'd be some place where they both could enjoy it. He growled and sank his teeth into the young man's side and moaned as Harry began to tighten and throb around his cock.

He did it a few more times, loving the taste of blood as his mouth often covered and bit into blood soaked skin. With every bite Harry tightened around him, and his screams got louder. He pounded in so hard, the force was sending Harry off the bed.

Severus loved Harry like this. Bloody, screaming, bucking, and calling him 'Master' over and over and over again. It's all the boy was able to say. And it was flipping all of Severus' triggers, sending him further and further into his Top Space.

The hours seemed to bleed into seconds and as they both descended further into their spaces, their bodies met with a synergy that should not have existed so fast and so soon between them. He continued to kiss and bite along the Sub's bloodied back, sides and shoulders.

He was so close, but he could hold it for hours at this point. All that mattered was Harry's needs and his own wants. The only thing that mattered was bringing each other as much pleasure as possible. He pounded in so hard he knew he would be sore the next day. And Harry might have a few problems siting. But this was what Severus had wanted from the Sub, from his Sub. He had wanted the boy to take him as deeply as he possible, and to accept the harsh thrusts and quick pace.

He growled out as he realized that he would soon not be able to hold off his orgasm . His body wasn't as young as Harry's and eventually he was going to shoot. He'd rather do it with his boy and not alone. He reached around and took his Sub's rock hard, purple, leaking cock in his hand. He began to jack him in time with their thrusts. He squeezed his cock and was struck with the mental image of Harry trussed up with a cock whip flicking against his cock time and time again. Severus growled out his pleasure at that image.

"Come with me baby. Come with me. Now. Come."

The boy was keening loud and shooting rivers of semen onto his hand. He convulsed against Severus, which only made the man hold him tighter as he spasmed around him. Severus put his head back and let lose his own scream. Harry's asshole tightened around his cock like a vice and he gave into his pleasure and let Harry's greedy, tight hole milk him dry.

They collapsed onto the bed together. Severus' chest was pressed flushed against Harry's back. He could feel his blood slick skin slide against his chest as the boy's flanks heaved. The slick feeling of blood started to impossibly trigger a red haze in Severus. He struggled to come back to himself.

It would not be good to scare his new Sub by pulling out a knife and cutting him. But the blood….the blood was enticing him and his body was quickly starting to respond, despite the fact that he had just shot.

He forced himself to pull from Harry's body and lay beside him. There would be plenty of time to cut the boy and torture his cock if Harry accepted his collar. He knew that his Sub was young, and probably mostly inexperienced with the harsher kinks.

They would have to work up to it. He would have to train and coax the boy, turning his hard limits into soft limits, and then making it so there were no limits. Severus always played safe, but if Harry was going to be his Slave, then he would need to with time abandon his limits and trust Severus to care for his wellbeing and safety.

But they would go slow until Harry was able to handle harsher play. He wanted to do this right. He wanted his boy to trust him, care for him, and love him. And he wanted to take them both as deeply as they could go, while always keeping Harry's wellbeing, safety, and health in mind.

Severus always did have extreme kinks, many which bordered on the line of brutality. But he had never, ever been brutal and he wasn't about to start with Harry. He so badly wanted to take Harry to new highs and to new lows, but only at Harry's own pace. There're many things that Severus won't do, no matter how extreme his kinks. And he was confident in his skill that he could keep Harry safe when it came to the things he did do.

He gazed at the boy and smiled. "That was so good. You did so good. That was perfect baby, thank you."

He pulled the comforter out from under them and drew it over their bodies. He wrapped his arms around Harry's shoulders.

"You're mine now Harry, if you'll let me claim you as mine. If you do we'll go get you a nice set of collars and all new toys tomorrow. And anything else you want. And you'll share my quarters at Hogwarts and we'll get married some day and have a whole horde of babies just like you."

He heard Harry coo into his chest. Severus recognized it as the main response Harry gave to everything while he was in his Subspace. He felt Harry nuzzle his cheek into his chest. Severus smiled at the stubble on Harry's face. "Yours. Always yours." He heard his boy whisper out low.

Severus drew Harry tighter into his arms and held him as the pair slid softly off to sleep.

_**AN: the Master/Slave dynamic, 24/7 lifestyle, and TPE (total power exchange) often have no limits. However, it is safer while playing to use soft and hard limits as well as a Safe Word or a Safety Signal such as knocking or hand signs. No matter if a Dom and Sub play following SSC (Safe, Sane, and Consensual) or RACK (risk awareness consensual kink) it is the Sub's right to have a safety net and it is the Dom's responsibility to follow such limits and to listen when a Safe Word or Safety Signal is used.**_

_**Severus is the type of Master who prefers to have no limits, but like he told Harry in 'Play Hard' he plays safe or not at all. Not having limits is not an all access pass to do whatever you want to your Sub with disregard to their safety. It is about taking them to places, both painful and pleasurable, that will take them down into their Subspace. It's about listening to and understanding your Sub and knowing them well enough to know when you've gone too far or not far enough. Not having limits is the ultimate act of trust, honesty, and communication (these are the three Pillars of BDSM). To abuse such a gift is wrong. **_

_**So please no one flame me for this. I only mean to educate so you can all understand what is in the chapter.**_


End file.
